


Dark Side of The Moon

by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied Past Assault, Protective!Geralt, angery geralt, but nothing graphic, nothing worse than what would occur in canon tho, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii
Summary: Geralt is furious that he wasn't there when you needed him, and you have to stop him from doing something he'll regret.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Dark Side of The Moon

"Geralt!" you cried, stumbling after the Witcher as he stormed out of your home, sword clenched in his fist. "Geralt stop!"

"I won't," he snarled.

"Geralt please!" Finally, you caught up to him, grabbing onto his arm. He looked vicious as he turned to you, eyes simmering with rage and mouth twisted in a grimace.

"You would defend them, after what they did to you?" he growled in a low voice. You swallowed.

"No....no, of course not. I agree that they deserve to be punished--" you started.

He shook your hand off of his arm and continued into the village, long legs carrying him ahead quicker than you could keep up with. Few people lingered in the streets at this hour but they scrambled out of Geralt's way when they caught sight of him.

He was already at the tavern when you caught up again, and many were fleeing the opposite direction. You heard screaming inside.

"Don't lie to me!" Geralt hauled the man up by the front of his shirt and drove his fist into his face. "I could smell her on you!" he roared.

"It wasn't my fault!" the man tried to protest. "You didn't see her, traipsing about, flaunting herself--"

"Comparing yourself to a dog slathering after a hunk of meat is your defense? Well, if you're no better than a mindless beast you ought to be put down like one," Geralt growled, raising his sword.

The sight unfroze you, jolting you forward. Slipping on the blood-slicked floor, you stumbled to Geralt and flung yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his middle and burying your face against his shoulder blades.

"Don't," you whispered, knowing with his heightened Witcher senses that he could hear you.

Geralt froze as soon as you touched him. "Go home, Y/N."

"I won't!" You clung to him tighter, trembling. You felt him shift and tilted your head back, meeting his enraged gaze with your own teary eyes. "You claim that what he did to me was beastly. Monstrous."

Geralt said nothing, only growling his assent. His jaw flexed.

"And you want to make him suffer as I did....Geralt, that makes you no better."

He stiffened, and you knew your words had hurt him. His eyes narrowed. "I'm already a monster in their eyes, this will change nothing."

Reaching up, you touched his cheek. "I know better. Don't sink so low. Be the man I know you are, not the butcher that they fear." A few tears slipped over and traced down your cheeks. "There's been enough violence. Come home, Geralt, please."

He exhaled roughly and when he turned back to the bloodied man whose shirt he still gripped, you fear the worst for a moment. "I spare your life, just this once. If you ever harm an innocent again, I will hear of it, and I won't be so forgiving again."

The man started to babble his thanks. Geralt slammed the hilt of his sword on the top of his head to silence him.

Geralt turned away and allowed you to tug him out.

The night seemed unusually quiet as you walked side by side with Geralt. You reached for his hand, squeezed it gently. "Thank you."

He sighed roughly, scrubbed a hand over his face. "I'm sorry for frightening you. Please don't....look at me differently," he muttered, seemingly unable to meet your gaze.

Stopping, you turned to face him, ducking down to catch his eyes. "I know you have a temper, Geralt, and that you only wanted to protect me. But....I also know you'd have regretted it, if you'd killed him." Geralt snorted and you continued firmly, "You would have. Because you're a good man." You stood on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

His hands came to rest lightly on your waist. "Even after what you just saw....You still believe that?" he asked quietly.

Geralt drew you in close, rested his forehead against yours and closed his eyes for a few moments. Winding your arms around his shoulders, you returned the embrace and waited patiently for him.

He breathed in your scent and you felt the tension in his shoulders ease a bit. Finally, he kissed your forehead before pulling away. His eyes were soft when he opened them to look at you.

"Home, then," he agreed. Hand in hand, you took your witcher home in the darkening evening.


End file.
